


I Won't Give Up

by MissAllySwan



Category: Tracy Beaker - All Media Types
Genre: Arrested, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Foster Care, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Police, dumping ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: It's been two months since Liam moved in with Jack and is meeting up with Frank for the first time. Something happens that makes Liam worry if he might have messed up the best thing he's ever had. Will Jack give up on him? Liam's always handled rejection well, until now.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns. Everything belongs to CBBC.**

* * *

Liam’s POV

It was a Saturday late morning and I was meeting up with Frank. We had made the plans over two months ago when I had left the dumping ground. I don’t think I had ever looked forward to meeting up with someone. Of course, aside from the other foster homes I went through, this is the longest we’ve gone without seeing each other. Frank and I have been writing to each other and he calls once in a while, but it wasn’t the same. We decided to meet at the mall and Frank attempted to give me a hug once he saw me; I allowed it. It had been a while and I had missed him more than I cared to admit.

“How’s the DG?” I asked as I sat down on the bench next to Frank. “Same old?” I assumed nothing much would have changed since I left. Other than the scams and pranks likely being taken over by Tyler; he had some potential.

“Same old.” Frank nodded. “Sapphire’s gone and Tracy is going to leave soon.” I had heard about Tracy planning to move on from the dumping ground since she was an actual care worker now; I knew that was good for her. And Frank had told me all about Sapphire having to move further away to another flat.

“I’m sure Harry misses her.” That kid loved Sapphire as if she were his mum. I could imagine not being able to see her would be hard.

“And we have a new girl, Jody—“ Frank continued but I didn’t care to hear about this girl or any other new kids that might have come into the dumping ground. There would always be new kids and I probably wouldn’t get to meet them now anyways.

“Enough about the DG.” I chuckled slightly.

“How is living with Jack?” Frank decided to change the subject.

“It’s great.” It was definitely different and it wasn’t like any of the other foster homes I had stayed at temporarily. It was actually quite great. Though sometimes, it was annoying how Jack liked to treat me like a kid and got all in my business. “He’s a bit nosy though.”

“He probably just wants to get to know you.” Frank made an assumption and I guess it made sense. Though I wasn’t sure why he had to know what I was doing all the time; literally.

“I think there’s a difference between asking what my favorite color is than asking who I’m always talking to or if I’m getting my homework done.”

“He’s your brother—“

“Yeah, he’s not my dad.” I never had one and I certainly didn’t need one; especially now. I was sixteen and I didn’t need any parents.

“He’s trying—“

“Enough about this.” I was here to have some fun with my best mate and I didn’t want to waste the day talking about the DG or Jack. “So what should we do?”

“We could get lunch.” Frank suggested.

“Are you suggesting the dive?” I smiled cheekily. I hadn’t done the dive in months.

“Didn’t Jack give you money?” Frank asked as he pulled out ten quid.

“Yeah, but where is the fun in that?” If we spent the money we got from allowances on the burgers, then we wouldn’t have any left to spend at the shops. “Geez Frank, have you gone soft since I left?” Frank usually was the first to suggest the dive.

“I just thought—“

“What because my brother works with the police that means I’d give up our best scam to date?” If that ever happened, someone better hit me over the head. This was our thing and it was fun and that’s what today should be about. And like hell I was going to let a little detail as my brother’s occupation ruin something Frank and I have been doing practically our entire lives.

* * *

Jack’s POV

I had just gotten off of work and I went straight home. I threw my keys on the counter and then put some leftover food in the microwave for two minutes. It had been a long day and I was ready to unwind. “Liam!” I called as I headed up the stairs while the phone heated up. Liam had gone to spend the afternoon with Frank today, but I had assumed he would be back by now. “Sorry I’m late. One of my cases ran late.” With my job, there were some things that just couldn’t be helped. “If you didn’t eat, there’s some leftovers in the fridge! I’m just going to get changed!” I went into the bedroom, it not even dawning on me how odd it was that there had been no response from my kid brother. Once I had changed out of my work clothes, I went downstairs to pull my food out of the microwave. I took a bite and decided to let it sit after it burned the roof of my mouth. I then realized I hadn’t heard anything from Liam, which was very odd. I usually couldn’t get him to stop talking. I headed back up the stairs, attempting to call for him again. “There’s no way you’re asleep!” I knocked on the door to his bedroom first and put my ear to it. “Liam?” When I got no response, I opened the door and went inside. Liam wasn’t there. “Now where on earth would you be at this hour?” I questioned aloud. He couldn’t still be with Frank now could he? Before I could even conjure up another thought to where my brother might be, the phone started to ring. _I have a bad feeling about this._

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone. “O’Donovan.” I said once I picked it up.

“Hey Jack?” I recognized the voice as one of the officers I work with.

“Yeah?”

“It’s Rogers and I know you just left—“ I cut him off.

“Just please don’t tell me you need me to come back.” I just got home and I had to figure out where Liam is.

“Well…sort of.” _Oh Liam, what the hell did you do now?_ “We have your brother here…”

“What happened?” I needed to know the facts before I went to go get him. “What’s he done?” I listened as he explained about Liam trying to rob the music store in town. _And just when I thought he couldn’t be that stupid._ “I’ll be right there.” I hung up the phone and swore as I picked up my keys and grabbed my jacket. This night just seems to be getting longer and worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns. Everything belongs to CBBC.**

* * *

Liam’s POV

First, we did the dive. We found exactly what we needed at the top of the bins just down from the burger shop. I gave Frank what he needed and he did his thing. The man he ran into didn’t even seem angry that Frank got ketchup on his posh suit. Frank went to the ground and I, along with the man’s help, pulled him to his feet. He didn’t hesitate to pull twenty quid. He then handed me a ten. _Bloke must be loaded._ He said his apologizes and then went on with his business. I turned to Frank, smirking once he was mostly out of view. “Very generous.” I chuckled. “It looks like you still got it.”

“Let’s go eat.” Frank must have been just as hungry as I was.

“Burgers on you? Brilliant idea!”

“But he gave you money too.” Frank pointed out.

“But he gave you more.” I put an arm around Frank’s shoulder as we headed in that direction. “And since this was my idea and it’s been months since you’ve seen me, I figured you’d want to treat me to a special lunch.” I was playing it up a bit. But I figured with this extra cash, we could use it more in the shops. Frank had more than enough to pay for the two of us.

“Alright, alright.” Frank agreed and then went up to the counter to get the burgers.

“Cheers mate!”

After we had lunch, we walked through a few shops, trying to see if there was anything worth spending this extra money on. Then we came to the music store and we went inside to look around. I knew Frank was probably looking to get the second album to that tape his granddad gave him before he died. I went through the back sections to see if anything peeked my interest. But then I stopped, noticing a familiar face a few sections over. I ran over to Frank and tapped on the shoulder.

“Liam? What—“

I put my finger to his lips and shushed him. “Look there.” I whispered and then motioned in the direction of the girl with long blonde hair. “Look familiar?”

“Lizanne?”

I shushed him again, not wanting to risk her hearing. “Let’s get out of here.” But we were caught before we were able to make it to the door.

“Frank? Liam?” Lizanne walked over to us and both Frank and I forced smiles.

“Lizanne.” I felt as awkward as I feel.

“Hi.” Frank waved and I resisted the urge to laugh. Apparently this was as weird for Frank as it was for me. _What are the odds of this?_

“I can’t believe I’d run into you guys.” _I know the feeling._ Out of all the people in the world, Frank and I manage to run into her. What the hell was she doing in a music store anyways? It would have been more likely for us to find her when we’re getting a haircut. There were ten other places I could think off the top of my head that seemed more likely for us to find her in. _I would have thought._

“What are you doing here?” Frank asked before I had a chance to.

“Just buying something for my mum.” Lizanne answered and held the copy of Adele’s latest album. “It’s her birthday—first birthday we’ve been able to spend together since she came home.”

“Good for you.” I put my arm around Frank and then attempted to stir him in another direction away from her. “Come on, Frank.”

“Wait!” Lizanne stopped us from leaving. “Maybe you could help me look.” She fluttered her eyes, looking at Frank directly. She knew I definitely wouldn’t fall for that.

“Sorry—“

“Sure.” Frank cut me off and agreed.

“Great!” Lizanne went back to a section to look and assumed we were following.

“Are you really that thick?” I shoved Frank. “Please tell me you’re joking and we’re not really going to help her.” I was hoping that Frank was maybe only saying that so we could slip out of here without her seeing.

“She’s not that bad.” _Apparently not._

“Are you mental?” At this point I was seriously asking. “You do remember what she did to you before—took all your money and didn’t think twice about bowing you off for someone richer.” I couldn’t believe I actually had to remind about what she did when she lived at the Dumping Ground after Burneywood burned down. “And are you forgetting what she did to Johnny?” Everyone knew she was the one that stole his money. It miraculously turned up just before she left. “She probably just wants you to buy her things—I bet it’s not even her mum’s birthday.”

“That was then. She’s back with her mum now so she doesn’t need the money.” Frank was naïve to believe that. “She gave Johnny’s money back.” As if that makes it all okay!

“This is supposed to be our day. And you’re going to spend it with her?” I was wondering if guilt might convince Frank to leave. I had been hoping for a day with my best mate.

“This will be quick.” Frank went over to look at some CDs with Lizanne and I sighed, going over to another section close by. _I can’t believe he ditched me for her. Again!?_ I was more worried than I was angry. I knew I was going to have to keep a close eye in case she tried anything. Frank may be willing to let bygones be bygones, but I wasn’t; I didn’t trust her for a second.

“This one is perfect.” Lizanne said taking the twelfth CD that Frank had suggested that she get for her mum. It was a Coldplay album. “My mum will love it.” She then went into her bag and then frowned a second later. “Oh no…”

“What’s wrong?” Frank asked.

“I can’t find my wallet.” She continued to go through her bag and try to find it. “Oh no…” I shook my head as she claimed not to have it. _Of course she didn’t have it._ “Frank, you wouldn’t happen to have ten quid? Or anything. I just have to get this…” I gave Frank a look as I noticed him glance in my direction. “I promise I’ll pay you back.”

“I don’t think so.” I put my arm around Frank’s shoulder after coming over. I needed to end this now.

“But—“ Lizanne took a breath. “This is really important and I promise—“

“And what is this?” I took a step forward and then pulled something from her back pocket. “Is this your missing wallet?” Lizanne bit her lip and then I threw it at her, smirking. “Nice try. Now we’re out of here.”

“Wait!” She tried to stop after we turned around and pulled on my shirt. “I can explain.”

“No need.” I didn’t need an explanation and neither did Frank. “It was like I was telling him before. You’re a liar and no different than before; a gold digger.” I turned around to leave pulling Frank with me. Then as I backed up out of the store with him, the alarms started going off.

“Hold up.” The person at the front came over to me.

“I think your system’s a bit faulty.” I remarked. That was pretty weird.

“Let me see inside your bag.” He took Frank’s bag and looked in it first. He came up with nothing. He then looked at me.

“What? Want to see inside my wallet here?” I held up my small wallet; nothing could fit in there.

“No need.” Well obviously.

“Check his pockets! I saw him take a tape!” I heard Lizanne shout as she rushed over, keeping some distance.

“What?” Frank and I questioned in unison.

“Turn around.” The store employee instructed, but I refused.

“What?” I repeated. “She’s lying. If anyone took anything it would be her.”

“I won’t ask you again.” The employee was insistent so I complied, turning around with my hands in the air. He then forced me back around again.

“Hey! Get off me!” I didn’t like the way I was being handled. I didn’t do anything to deserve this.

“What’s this?” The employee held up a cassette tape that he took from my pocket. “What was this doing in your back pocket?”

“I don’t know how that got there.” I really didn’t. And why would I be stupid enough to nick a cassette and put it in my back pocket? “Really!” I could tell that he wasn’t believing me. I turned to Lizanne, realizing what must have happened. “She did this! You put that in my pocket!” I attempted to have a go at her but Frank stopped me before I could even get two steps closer.

“I saw him take it!” Lizanne claimed. “He also tried to take my wallet from my pocket.”

“No! No I didn’t—“

“He didn’t do it!” Frank came to my defense.

“Well, it seems all I have here is your word against hers. And I found the cassette in your pocket.”

“What seems to be the problem here?” I turned around and noticed a cop standing in between me and the door. _Oh just great._

“He just tried to rob me.” The employee told the officer.

“I think you better come with me.”

“No way!” I pushed him off and backed up. “I didn’t do anything!” I was not about to get arrested for something I didn’t even do.

“You need to calm down.” The officer continued to approach me. “And if I have to, I will cuff you.”

 _Oh, what the hell!_ “I am not going with you.” I didn’t see the point in going willingly. It seemed they already didn’t believe me. No one ever did. And then he moved towards me and managed to pin me to the floor. My hands were hooked behind my back in a way that hurt my wrists so he could handcuff me. Frank gave me an unapologetic look as he took me out of the store and to his car that was out front.

Once we got to the police station, he treated me like any old criminal, putting me in a cell after he took my prints and mugshot. I had been in this situation before so I had an idea on what to do. “I need to make a call.” And then they gave me a cell phone. _Thank goodness I know his number._ I dialed it and it went straight to voicemail. “Shit…Jack…it’s Liam and I—“ I wasn’t even sure what to say. “I screwed up.” I didn’t even know what else I could say. “Look, can you please come get me out?” The last thing I wanted was to stay here. I handed the phone back when I was finished and then realized it was a different officer than the one that picked me up.

“No answer?” He asked.

“No.” I shook my head. “I guess my brother’s too busy.” He was probably still working. I could probably make a joke about if he happened to pass by my cell.

“Any other way to reach him? What’s his name?” He asked.

“Well, he might work here, but I don’t know.” I didn’t ask many questions about his job because I hadn’t been that interested. I definitely regret that decision now. “Jack O’Donovan.”

“You’re Liam?” I guess that answered my question. Jack must have talked about me. I nodded. “I’ll go try and find him.” I nodded again and sighed. I felt myself dreading when they eventually found or reached Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns. Everything belongs to CBBC.**

* * *

Jack’s POV

The drive back to the station felt long. Much longer than usual. It was only ten minutes away but it felt much further. I was dreading getting there and bringing Liam home. And the thought of it was making me more exhausted. While I was at a stop light, I took out my phone and noticed a dozen missed calls from Frank and Rogers, not including the call he made to my house. I knew this must have happened hours ago and I had no idea. I hadn’t been at the station. I was on a job until my supervisor told me to go home for the night. _I guess I should have checked my phone earlier.._ But it didn’t matter. I was heading in now and Liam and I would be having a discussion soon enough.

Eventually I got to the station and went inside. I found Rogers waiting for me at the desk. “Hey, thanks for the call.” It came just when I realized Liam wasn’t home. “How long has he been here?”

“A few hours—another officer brought him in.”

“And what exactly happened—explain it to me.” I wanted to hear from the officer what happened before I could talk to Liam.

“According to the report, he tried stealing from the music store. Slipped a cassette tape into his back pocket and walked out. Another girl in the store pointed it out to the store employee after the alarms went off.” Rogers explained and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. _Could he really be that stupid?_ I almost couldn’t believe this.

“Is that all?” I hoped there wasn’t more.

“He resisted arrest.”

 _Of course there was more._ “Is the store pressing charges?”

“Luckily no.” Well that was a relief. “Anyways, he tried calling you and I tried to find you but Captain said you were on an assignment—“

“I know Rogers, thanks.” He had tried and luckily he continued trying to contact me for hours. “Can I take him home?”

“Yeah. I took him out of the cell once you answered.” Roger motioned down the hallway and then I noticed Liam sitting on the bench near the sergeant’s desk. Rogers went back to his other work and I stood there for a moment, taking in a deep breath. I didn’t want to go off on him and I knew I would if I didn’t take a breather first. _I can’t go off. Not here._ Once I had a moment, I approached him and he looked at me, guiltily.

“Jack—“

“Let’s go, Liam.”

“But Jack—“

“We’ll talk about it at home. Not here.” I was not going to have this conversation in the middle of the station. We needed to hash this out at home. And I needed the drive home to figure out what to say, because at the moment, there was nothing I could say to him.

* * *

Liam’s POV

The drive back to the house was silent; too quiet. I kept my eyes either glued to the car’s carpet or to the road as Jack drove towards the house. I could hear my heartbeat loud in my ears and it felt like my heart was in my throat. I pinched the back of hand, feeling my anxiety growing more and more as we got closer to the house. I was afraid of what Jack was going to say. There had to be a specific reason he wanted to wait until we got back to the house for us to talk. _He’s going to kick me out._ If that’s what he wanted to talk about, I wouldn’t be surprised. It wouldn’t be the first time either. That made sense as to why he wanted to talk in private at the house. _He’s had enough._ Well, he lasted longer than all the other foster parents I went through over the years.

When we finally arrived at the house, it felt like butterflies were in my stomach. I hesitated getting out, only doing so once Jack had. I dragged my feet, following him inside the house. “Go get changed. Then come down so we can talk.” Jack threw his keys on the counter and then went into the kitchen.

I slowly went up the stairs and into my bedroom. I sat on bed, exhaling a shaky breath and laid back on it for a moment. _He is definitely kicking me out._ I sat up and then grabbed my backpack from the corner of the room and began to shove my clothes into it. I knew I needed to be prepared and the sooner I was out of his hair, the better. I stuffed as much clothing as I could and then followed by the few things on my dresser. I then put a hoodie over my shirt and put the hood up. I turned the lights off as I headed to the door, but then stopped to look at the framed photo of Jack and me from before I left the dumping ground. I tried not to cry. I felt my eyes welling up but left the room before I could start. _It was nice while it lasted. Should have figured it wouldn’t._

I slowly stepped down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. I was hoping to slip out before Jack noticed. Then I could spare him the trouble of delivering the bad news. But as I got to the door, I was caught. “Where are you going?” I turned around slowly. “Liam, you’re not going anywhere until we talk about this.”

“What’s the point?” I shrugged. “I already know what you’re going to say.”

“Do you?”

I nodded. “I thought I’d save you the trouble.” I attempted to open the door and leave. Then I heard a slam of Jack throwing something on the coffee table.

“Sit down!” Jack raised his voice. “Now!” I flinched but then leaned against the wall near the door, crossing my arms and lowering my head.

“Well, just get it over with!” My voice cracked. “I get it, this isn’t working out.”

“What?” Jack seemed confused.

“Well, that must be what you want to talk about. That’s why you didn’t want to talk at the station.” I made an assumption. It was easy to make one when you had been rejected over a dozen times. Of course, I hadn’t cared then like I did now.

“You think I’m going to kick you out?” Jack seemed surprised. And I was too, at that reaction.

“Well…yeah.” I said it as if it were obvious.

Jack walked over to me and I looked to the floor again. “Liam look at me.” I hesitantly looked up and removed my hood. “You think because you screw up, that I’m just going to give up on you?”

I bit my lip and a tear escaped my eye. “Why not? Everyone else has.”

Jack sighed and then brought me into a hug, surprising me again. “I’m not everyone else.” I couldn’t stop myself from crying then. “I will _never_ give up on you, Liam. You hear me?” He looked at me seriously. “You’re my brother. No matter how badly you screw up—and you have—I will not just abandon you.” I wiped my tears away and sniffled.

“You mean that?”

Jack smiled slightly. “Yeah. But we do have to talk about why you did this.”

“I didn’t.” I don’t know why I bothered. Though he reassured me he won’t kick me out, I doubt he will believe me. It’s like that time with the woman’s purse and Mike didn’t believe me when I told him I didn’t steal it. I wouldn’t expect my brother to believe me now. I had to admit, it seemed hard to believe. “Frank and I were in the music shop, I didn’t even get a chance to really look when we saw this girl.”

“It’s always a girl.” Jack shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

“No, not like that.” He may not believe me when I’m finished, but I was damn well going to explain. He had insisted we talk after all. “Her name’s Lizanne. She stayed at the dumping ground for a weekend before I left. She’s a scammer—a gold digger. Frank fell for the luscious blonde locks and she tried to get money out of him. I called her out on it and she framed me. Even had the audacity to claim I nicked her wallet.” I finished explaining and let out a breath. “But no believed me.”

“I do.” I was surprised to hear Jack say that.

“You do?”

“Well, I thought it was a bit odd for you to put something you were trying to steal in your back pocket.” Jack pointed out. “Let alone a cassette tape.”

“You really believe me?”

Jack nodded, “Look I’m going to go down to the shops tomorrow. They’ve got to have a video cameras. And then we can get this all straightened out, yeah?” I gave Jack another hug. Not just because he believed me but also because I relieved I found my forever family with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but it ended up being three chapters. I have been wanting to write for Jack and Liam for a while.


End file.
